User talk:TheDragonEmpress
Welcome Hi, welcome to Camp Shape-Shift Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Vampire by AprilSkyx.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowGoddess (Talk) 20:34, August 7, 2012 RP Posted :3 He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 06:33, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Grounded What did you do to get grounded? Slay's talk 20:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well wow. Anyways, I'm on chat. :P Slay's talk18:40, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Pic May I ask why? This is my oath to you! 21:45, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Hailey Be more specific. >.< Claim Hey drag! Can you approve this claim for me? http://campshapeshiftroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Mary_West 18:55, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, Wolves, so wolves as Dogs?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 16:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) People Are we allow to use Celebrity or nonfmous people's picture, I want to use Kristen Kruek 's picture or Lana Lang's picture from smallive?.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 18:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) OkI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 18:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Admins Hey, i want to help you guys with this wiki, can i be Admins, or becrat?.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 20:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) OkI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:35, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, wrong person >.> Somehow I sent a message to the wrong person >.< So Hai >.> Riddle Me This... When does a killer... not kill? ~Rose Witch~ ♥ 00:24, December 29, 2012 (UTC) TWINS!!! :D Fally wanna make twins with moi, please it will be fun! Re: TWINS!!! YAY!!!!!!! Go on chat!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We can duscuss it dere Louise Can Louise be reporter? instead of JournalismI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Hally Hey drag! Just wondering whether you could approve this claim for me :) : http://campshapeshiftroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Hally_Audrey_McKenzie-Campbell 14:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) History Are you going do History or you want me to do history for Louise, Laura, McKenzie.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Fleur want Laura be Journalist, is ok hers be Journalist, and mine be Reporter still?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 20:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) TWINNIES ON CHB!!! :D Fally wanna make twinnies on CHB using Mason and Andrew's models? This time I dibs doing history >.< Is Amber Flametail's history ok now?Tigersilver (talk) 19:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Is my user page ok now?Tigersilver (talk) 23:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Is the History for Forum:Amber Flametail ok now?Tigersilver (talk) 00:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Hey I replied back to your Character.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:18, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I Change Picture and fixed historyI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 21:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Fixed History again.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:13, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Claim Can you check on my Claim?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC) BECOMING AFILLIATES :) Hello, I founded the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Wikia and it would be wonderful if we could become partners. Please get back to me as soon as possible. Thanks! TheLittleRabbit 04:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Quadtruplet Can you come on chat, please?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) HI, Drag, can you ckeck my claim please?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) SorryI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 01:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC) How is Forum:Amber Flametail now? Tigersilver (talk) 17:18, February 14, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver Re: If you look properly I did not make it, I only edited it to fix a spelling error. Rainbow Shifter 06:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) YOUR USING ARIANA GRANDE! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO USE DAKOTA, ISABELLE AND WILLOW Im A Duckie (talk) 13:25, May 12, 2013 (UTC)